pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthrough (Part 6)
This is part of the Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthrough, with the following locations: Valor Lakefront, Route 213, Pastoria City, Great Marsh, Route 212 and Trophy Garden. *Click here for Part 5. *Click here for Part 7. =Valor Lakefront= Valor Lakefront is found between Route 214 and Route 213. This map is the entrance to the Lake Valor, and also a luxury resort with a Seven Star Restaurant. If you first visited here from Veilstone City and heading to Pastoria City, there is no important events here, so head to Route 213 now. However, you will be required to return here later in your journey. Events Lake Valor Blocked Two men stand at the entrance of Lake Valor. You cannot access the lake. But you will have to return here when you completed most of your journey. Route 222 Is a No-Go A man stops you from going to Route 222. He explains that Sunyshore City, where this route leads to, is experiencing a major blackout. As a result, this route is closed. After you complete most of your journey, this route will be open. Pokémon found at this route are above Level 40. Suspicious Galactic The Galactic runs away from you again at Route 213. This time he is tired beat. When you talked to him near the restaurant, he called you a pest and then ran away north to the lake. But he is very tired and just stood there. You enraged him when you talked to him, and he will battle with you so that you don't follow him again. After he loses, he will walk slowly towards the lake. You will follow too, but he is gone. Instead, you met Cynthia next to the lake. Apparently, the lake is closed and she has just arrived. You talked to her and then she asks you whether you have seen a Psyduck at Route 210, blocking the route. Yes, you did see those Psyduck. (Click here to refresh your memory.) So she gives you an item called SecretPotion. This item will move those Psyducks out of the way. This item sound familiar if you have played Pokémon Gold/Silver/Crystal version before. Yes, this is the same potion that used to treat Jasmine's Ampharos in the tower of Olivine City! Now you have the item, click here to go to Route 210 now to deal with the Psyducks. Fly to Solaceon Town now then head north to Route 210. Hotel Grand Lake Hotel Grand Lake is found at Valor Lakefront. Part of it is at Route 213. This is a luxurious hotel for those having a holiday. There is a Seven Star Restaurant at the center. Seven Star Restaurant No, you do not eat here. Instead, you get to battle the trainers inside. Simply talk to them and they will engage you into a tag battle. Lost Suite Key A woman at the house at the north-eastern of the hotel area has dropped her key by accident, and now she is trying to find it. Locate the key around the hotel using your Dowsing Machine app on your Pokétch, which is found near the entrance (see picture below). After you found the lost Suite Key, return to her and she will thank you. Head inside and talk to her to receive Lava Cookie. Get TM92 Trick Room Enter the house near the entrance of the hotel and talk to the clown. He will give you TM92 Trick Room. Meet the Game Director Enter the house above the swimming pool. If you have completed your Sinnoh Pokédex, talk to him to receive a reward. Get Coin Flip App If you can use HM08 Rock Climb, enter the house that requires to use that move to access, and talk to the person there to receive the Coin Flip app for your Pokétch. It allows you to make decisions. Restoring Your Pokémon Health Talk to the security guard at the reception house. He will say that the hotel is booked and you made no reservations. But he will heal your Pokémon. =Route 213= Found between Pastoria City and Valor Lakefront. You require to come to this route after you visited Pastoria City, click here to head to Pastoria City. Events Dr. Footstep's House A man in the house located at this route can tell how much your Pokémon feel about you just by looking at their footsteps. When you interact with him, he will look at the footstep of your first Pokémon in your party. If the Pokémon feel very happy to be with you, you will receive the "Footprint Ribbon" and placed it at that Pokémon. Suspicious Galactic You catch up with the Galactic grunt who ran away from you just now at Pastoria City. He mumbles about the plan again, and caught you eavesdropping. He then lies again and speeds off to Valor Lakefront. Click here to go to Valor Lakefront now. =Pastoria City= A city found between Route 212 and Route 213. This city holds a safari zone called "Great Marsh", a muddy place for certain rare Pokémon. The city mascot is Croagunk. There is also a gym in this city. Events Get Chimchar Mask Talk to the lady holding an umbrella to receive the Chimchar Mask, an accessory. Get a Scarf A man in the house found at the far northeastern of the map can give you a scarf if your Pokémon are looking great. This means that you have to feed the Pokémon many Poffins. *If you maximized the Cool condition of your Pokémon, you will receive the Red Scarf. *If you maximized the Beauty condition of your Pokémon, you will receive the Blue Scarf. *If you maximized the Smart condition of your Pokémon, you will receive the Green Scarf. *If you maximized the Cute condition of your Pokémon, you will receive the Pink Scarf. *If you maximized the Tough condition of your Pokémon, you will receive the Yellow Scarf. You cannot received the same scarf if you already have that scarf, so you can only have a maximum of five scarves. Get a Rare Berry A woman in a house near Route 212 gives out rare berries daily. Talk to her to receive a rare berry. Take note that the berry you receive is random - you may not get the same berry everyday. Suspicious Galactic When you get your HM05 Defog from the Great Marsh, you will see a Galactic standing outside the entrance. Interact with him and he will talk about his plan. He will see you eavesdropping, then lie that what he said is rubbish, and run way to the right. Follow him and talk to him again. Then he will run away again. Then your rival will run and bump into you. Click here to continue. Rival Battle #3 Your rival bumps onto you after the Galactic run away. He then wants to battle with you again. After the battle, your rival comment on your Pokémon, then he talked about the suspicious Team Galactic grunt. After that, he ran off as usual. Head to Route 213 now to follow the Galactic grunt. Pastoria Pokémon Gym This place is the water-based gym. All the trainers and the gym leader here uses the Water-type Pokémon. You cannot get to the gym leader directly. You must press the switches the raise or lower the water level to move the plank so that you can access another platform. *The orange button lowers the water level until it's disappeared. *The green button lowers or raises the water level to the middle height (same as the height when you first enter the gym). *The blue button raises the water level to the maximum. Gym Leader Wake After pressing the buttons and crossing the wooden planks, you will reach to the end - facing Crasher Wake. His Pokémon have the same levels as the Veilstone Gym Leader, Maylene's Pokémon - two Level 27 and one Level 30. A Grass-type or an Electric-type Pokémon will certainly have an advantage. Money: 3600 After you won the battle, he will award you the Fen Badge. This badge allows you to use HM05 Defog outside battles. He also gives you TM55 Brine. Do you want to get the HM05 Defog? Head to the Great Marsh in the city now. =Great Marsh= Great Marsh is found at Pastoria City, a safari zone with unique species of Pokémon living there. The rarest Pokémon there are Croagunk and Carnivine. The entrance fee of the Great Marsh is 500 Poké, and you will be given 30 Safari Balls. There are six areas in the Safari Zone, and a tram that will take you to the area (saving your steps). Each areas have different Pokémon, and the Pokémon will change daily. When you encounter a Pokémon, you have four options: *'Ball:' Throw a Safari Ball at the Pokémon to catch it. *'Bait:' Throw a bait for the Pokémon to eat it, making it easier to capture. *'Mud:' Throw mud at the Pokémon, which will anger the Pokémon, also making it easier to capture. *'Run:' Run away from the Pokémon. Take note that the Pokémon will fled from the battle. Strong and rare Pokémon are hard to catch. There is a time limit in terms of number of steps. You will leave the Great Marsh automatically if you *have taken 500 steps; or *used up all the 30 Safari Balls. As mentioned, there are six areas with different Pokémon appearing. They changed daily, so check out the binocular at the second floor of the entrance for 100 Poké. Events Get HM05 Defog When you entered the marsh, talk to the green-haired guy near the entrance to receive HM05 Defog. You need the Fen Badge to use it. This move allows you to clear away fog. One example of a place with fog is the north of Route 210. Click here after you head out of the Great Marsh to Pastoria City. =Route 212= This route links Pastoria City and Hearthome City. The southern part of the route always rains, and there are lots of bog at this part. There is also many wooden planks only for bicycle to ride through. At the northern part of the map (below Hearthome City), there is a Pokémon Mansion with a garden called "Trophy Garden". If you are heading to Pastoria City now, click here. Events Marshy Areas If you access this route from Pastoria City, you will found many bog lying around. You will get stuck in there when you walk through. But you wriggle it out by tapping the direction key repeatedly. Your bicycle cannot rode through the bog. Shards Collector At the southern part of the route, there is a house. A woman in the house is collecting shards. If you have 10 shards of the same colour, you can exchange for a Technical Machine ™. The exchange items are: *10 Red Shards - TM11 Sunny Day *10 Blue Shards - TM18 Rain Dance *10 Yellow Shards - TM37 Sandstorm *10 Green Shards - TM07 Hail Policeman If the time on your Nintendo DS is set at night, the policeman at this route will battle you. =Pokémon Mansion= The Pokémon Mansion is found at Route 212. There is a Trophy Garden here. Events Catch New Pokémon If you got a National Pokédex, talk to the owner of the mansion. He will say that there is a Pokémon that can be found at his garden, Trophy Garden. However, the butler said there isn't. Then the owner will whisper to him, and the butler will leave the house. The owner then said that there is a Pokémon there, because the owner told the butler to put those Pokémon he said in the garden. These are the Pokémon he will say: *Cleffa *Clefairy *Igglybuff *Jigglypuff *Meowth *Happiny *Chansey *Mime Jr. *Eevee *Porygon *Azurill *Marill *Bonsly *Plusle *Minun *Castform If he did not mentioned the Pokémon you don't want to capture, reboot the game and talk to him again. Get a Soothe Bell Talk to the woman at the second door on the left hallway. She will give you a Soothe Bell. Trophy Garden Trophy Garden is found at the back of the Pokémon Mansion. If you get your National Pokédex, talk to the owner of the mansion and he will put a special Pokémon there. Click here to view more information. Category:Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthroughs